


I'll save you

by MissLouBanner



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Si el era 'El protagonista' de está historia, ¿Neil que era? ¿Por qué sentía que ese hombre podría encajar perfectamente en el papel típico de 'la persona de la que el héroe se enamora'?Al terminar todo, ¿Neil se quedaría?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 6





	I'll save you

**Author's Note:**

> Dos días después de ver la película, estoy aquí agregando un intento de aporte al fandom. 
> 
> Esta es mi versión de un par de escenas, y por supuesto, mi imaginación voló en la última.
> 
> Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en no salirme de personaje, si parece que no, una disculpa :'D
> 
> Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida :)

–En una teoría de mundos paralelos, no podemos conocer la relación entre la consciencia y realidades multiples–Neil observó con diversión la forma en la que el hombre frente a él procesaba la información. Nunca se cansaría de cada uno de los gestos que hacía, por muy profesional que dijera que era, para Neil era fácil notarlos. 'Protagonista', realmente era un apodo simple, pero ciertamente encajaba. Aunque nada comparado con el verdadero nombre.

Toda esta charla de física le recordaba los primeros años de su vida, cuando lo conoció. Había creído que lo buscaba únicamente por sus conocimientos y habilidades, ya sabes, por ser un cerebrito en la física, pero la forma en que lo miraba cuando le aclaraba alguna duda, le explicaba conceptos o llegaban a ciertas conclusiones, decían otra cosa. Las sinceras y pequeñas sonrisas que el hombre moreno le daba, exclusivamente a él, al empezar una misión, los abrazos que parecían durar una eternidad cuando regresaba o la forma en que sus manos se quedaban sobre su cuerpo más tiempo del necesario cuando le ayudaba a poner los arneses para algún tipo movimiento loco o para corregir algún mal movimiento en entrenamiento, definitivamente eran otra cosa. De todos modos, el hombre era muy atractivo físicamente, no fue difícil para él haber quedado prendado del moreno desde el primer instante.

Y debería detener sus pensamientos ahora, no era el momento para regresar al pasado. 'Lo que pasó, ya pasó'. Además, parecía que había estado muy perdido en sus recuerdos por qué el otro hombre estaba balbuceando a ratos.

–¿Puedo volver a dormir ahora?

–No–Le respondió 'protagonista'.

–Pensé en algo más.

–Genial–Bien, evitar pensar en los viejos tiempos no le iba a funcionar, pasaría al plan B.

×

'Protagonista' había estado hablando durante unos minutos, cuando llegó a una duda más que conclusión–¿Como es que tú ...–Pero no terminó su pregunta. Un ligero y constante subir y bajar de pecho lo detuvo. Soltó un suspiro mientras observaba a Neil quedarse dormido.

Si, había estado preocupado por Kat, por haberla involucrado en todo esto, había ocupado parte de su misión y su mente en salvarla y por supuesto que era una mujer hermosa y lista, pero Neil, ese hombre que se presentó ante el en el hotel, todo confiado y hábil, parecía competir con el objetivo de su misión. Había tenido que acercarse y coquetear con ciertos objetivos en su trabajo, ya sea para ser un medio, obtener algo más específico o para requerir apoyo, pero con Neil era diferente. Se sentía diferente.

Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que Neil, descansar. Probablemente toda esa confusión era por la situación en la que ambos se encontraban.

×

×

–¿De verdad vas a volver?–'No lo hagas, quédate'

–Soy el único que podria haber abierto la puerta a tiempo ¿Verdad, Ives?–Neil se giró un poco para ver a su compañero.

–No tengo cerrajeros tan buenos como tu–El hombre había alzado su brazo en señal de apoyo.

–¿Ves? Ese soy yo allí de nuevo–Neil había vuelto a su posición dirigida a 'Protagonista', intentando mantener una actitud positiva. –Tejiendo otro pase en la trama de está misión.

'Protagonista' no respondió, simplemente se quedó observandolo, intentando capturar cada detalle del hombre frente a él en su mente.

–Acabamos de salvar al mundo–Neil volvió a hablar. –No podemos dejar nada al azar.

–Pero ¿Podemos cambiar las cosas si las hacemos de otra manera?–'Por favor, di que si', Protagonista quería tener un mínimo indicio de esperanza. 'Si pude salvarla, puedo cambiar esto'

–Lo que pasó, paso–Neil bajo su mirada por algunos segundos al piso y la subió inmediatamente, como tomando el valor para seguir con su fachada. –Lo que es una expresión de fe en la mecánica del mundo, no es una excusa para no hacer nada.

–¿Destino?–'No, no, no'. Protagonista quería gritarle que tenía que haber otra forma.

–Llamalo como quieras–'Mi elección siempre has sido tu, no el mundo'.

–¿Como lo llamas tu?

–Realidad–Una realidad que Neil no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar. –Ahora dejame ir.

Neil le dio la espalda de nuevo, reanudando su paso hacia 'su destino'. Lo cierto era, que el también deseaba que hubiera otra opción, otra forma de actuar que los llevara al mismo resultado, para poder quedarse con él.

–¡Nunca me dijiste quien te reclutó!

'Cierto', Neil sonrió. –¿No lo has adivinado?–Habia girado está vez sin dejar de moverse, lento pero sin detenerse. –Fuiste tu, solo que no como pensabas.

El Protagonista había tenido la leve sospecha, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en eso, no cuando lo único que quería era aclarar lo que sentía ... y salvar al mundo, por supuesto.

–Tienes un futuro en el pasado–Neil se detuvo de nuevo, parpadeando rápidamente en un intento de alejar las lágrimas que querían asomarse.–Hace años para mí, años a partir de ahora para ti.

–¿Me conoces desde hace años?–A diferencia del otro, el protagonista no tenía intención de retener más lo que sentía. Sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse por las lágrimas que seguramente podrían empezar a salir en cualquier momento.

–Para mi es el final de una hermosa amistad–Neil soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante la mera palabra. Tal vez los primeros meses de conocerse lo fue.

–Pero para mí, es el inicio–No, simplemente eso no encajaba en lo que había entre ambos. Esto no se sentía como una 'amistad' para El Protagonista.

–Nos ponemos manos a la obra–Neil empezó a moverse nuevamente. –Te va a encantar, ya lo verás.

El protagonista se estaba debatiendo en decir lo que realmente pensaba o no. Si podría afectar en algo.

–Toda está operación es una pinza temporal

¿Que?. –¿De quien?

–Tuya–Neil alzó su mano para despedirse. –Estas a mitad de camino.

Mitad del camino. ¿Significaba que el tiempo con Neil siempre sería corto?

–Te veré en el principio, mi amigo–'Mi amor', fue lo que realmente quería decir Neil.

–¿Que pasa si voy contigo?–Gritó nuevamente El Protagonista.

La pregunta detuvo de golpe a Neil, girandose con el dedo en el gatillo del arma en su mano y un cambio serio en su gesto. –No me hagas forzarte a quedarte.

La cara de sorpresa en el Protagonista y su postura rígida, listo para actuar, le mostró que en verdad lo creía capaz. 'Oh, cariño', pensó con gracia Neil.

–Yo también tengo un futuro–Neil suspiró, bajo el arma y procedió a quitarse con rapidez el guante izquierdo de su traje. –Y quiero estar seguro de que sucedera–Neil levantó su mano desnuda, mostrando un anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

'Joder'. –No me estás diciendo toda la verdad ¿No? Neil procedió a colocarse el guante otra vez, tomando su arma con ambas manos en caso de tener que hacer algo, y esperaba que fuera una última opción.

–Tienes que averiguarlo tu mismo. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas del Protagonista, 'A la mierda'. –¿Realmente somos tan solo buenos amigos?

Neil se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de decirle que no, que no eran solo amigos. Eran esposos, que se amaban y que tendrían un largo rato todavía para disfrutarse. Que tenían un futuro juntos, salvando a miles de personas, intentando hacer un cambio para bien en el mundo. Pero no podía. Podría haber un riesgo de afectar algo y no quería arruinarlo. –Obtendrás tu respuesta si me dejas ir ahora.

El Protagonista ahora sí estaba llorando libremente, negando con la cabeza. Necesitaba saber que no era el único que sentía esto, necesitaba saber que dejar ir a Neil ahora valdría la pena en su futuro, que no se daría de golpes, literalmente, por no haber evitado esto en su momento.

–Creeme, vale la pena–Neil le dio una última sonrisa sincera. –Ives se enojara si no me voy ya.

'Me enamoré de ti, no sé cómo, pero no quiero perderte', en vez de decir eso, El Protagonista asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños de impotencia, escuchando los pasos de Neil alejándose en la arena.

–Voy a salvarte–Dijo El protagonista para si mismo, seguro de que Neil ya se había ido con Ives. –Este no será tu destino, no de nuevo.

×

×

–Entonces ¿Me dirás en que trabajas?

El protagonista se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con un vaso de Whisky en su mano derecha y su mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama, observando detalladamente al hombre acostado en la cama frente a él.

–¿O tengo que averiguarlo?

–Creí que te encontraría dormido.

–No puedo–El hombre levantó su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, sonriendo en cuanto conectó con la suya. –No estás aquí.

–Neil, mañana sales para Berlín–El protagonista se acercó a la cama, tomando de golpe el líquido en el vaso y dejándolo en su mesita de noche. –Te necesito en tus 5 sentidos para estás cosas.

Neil cerró su libro y lo dejo sobre la otra mesita de noche de su lado, mientras veía a su pareja preparándose para unirse a él. –Incluso con alcohol en mi sistema todavía estoy en mis 5 sentidos.

–Preferiria que fuera sin alcohol.

Una vez que su pareja estaba acostado en su lado, Neil se acercó a el, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del hombre más bajo, aferrándose a él. El Protagonista le había dicho que a veces parecía un koala cuando también tenía sus piernas enredadas a él, pero no se había quejado.

–¿Es algo malo?

–Sabes que hago ese tipo de cosas cuando es necesario.

–¿Y está vez es necesario?

'Haria lo que sea por ti'. –Estoy estudiándolo.

–¿Por qué no puedo saber?–Neil movió su cabeza para verlo directamente.

–Ya hablamos de las consecuencias en este tipo de cosas–El protagonista movió su mano derecha para meterla en el suave cabello de su pareja y dejarla ahí, dando suaves caricias.

–Entonces es sobre mi ¿No?

–Neil ...–El protagonista no quería ser cuestionado más. Mientras menos dijera, menos riesgo tenía de que algo fuera afectado.

–¿Te quieres deshacer de mi?

Protagonista jaló con cuidado el cabello en su mano, en reprimenda.

–¡Oye!

–Entonces deja de decir y pensar cosas sin sentido.

–Somos un equipo, nos ayudamos mutuamente–Neil acomodo nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, alejando su mirada, escondiendo sus facciones decaidas. –Y es la primera vez que siento que no lo somos.

El Protagonista volvió a jalar el cabello.

–Si fuera otro tipo de situación, disfrutaría de este nuevo gesto tuyo.

–Sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Neil no habló más. No tenía sentido si su esposo no iba a decirle nada.

Ante el silencio y la tensión que empezó a sentirse en el ambiente, El Protagonista se movió, haciendo que Neil también se moviera en el proceso, para quedar sentados en la cama. Una vez que ambos estaban frente al otro, Protagonista tomo con ambas la cara de Neil y lo acercó. –Te amo ¿Entiendes?

Neil asintió con esfuerzo, debido a que las manos que lo sostenían aplicaban un poco de fuerza. –Yo también Te Amo, pero ...

Neil no terminó de hablar cuando sintió los labios de su pareja sobre los suyos, apenas unas caricias superficiales. Pero cualquier duda o malestar que había en su mente, quedó de lado en el momento en que el toque de labios se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y amor.

Después de lo que parecían largos minutos, El protagonista se alejó, no sin antes morder suavemente el labio inferior del hombre más alto. –No quiero perderte.

–No lo harás–Le aseguró Neil, ignorante ante todo lo que le esperaba en su futuro no tan lejano.

–Entonces confía en mí–En ningún momento, se alejaron ni se movieron de sus posiciones, separados por apenas unos milímetros de distancia. –Ayudame sin cuestionarme.

Neil cerró los ojos por unos instantes, inhalando y exhalando. Iba a ser difícil y no por que no confiara en él, daría su vida por su esposo, pero su curiosidad era muy fuerte junto con el deseo de ayudar en todo y en lo que fuera al hombre que amaba. Haría el esfuerzo, por él. Neil abrió los ojos, sonriendo y asintiendo. –Esta bien.

El Protagonista sonrió en respuesta, besándolo nuevamente antes de que ambos volvieran a sus posiciones en la cama. –Duerme ahora.

–Si, jefe–Se burló Neil.

–Neil ...–Advirtió con diversión el moreno, picando ligeramente las costillas de su esposo.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo–Neil se removió solo un poco en su lugar, por las cosquillas, pero se aferró de nuevo al moreno en cuanto se detuvo. –Buenas noches, Cariño.

–Descansa, Mi Amor.

El Protagonista se quedó todavía un rato después de escuchar los leves ronquidos de su pareja, siguiendo con las caricias en el cabello con una mano y abrazándolo con el otro brazo. Estaba realmente cerca de cambiar el destino de Neil, de evitar perderlo sin alterar el resultado ni los motivos que lo llevarían siempre a él.

Lo había perdido una vez, sin poder hacer nada.

No pasaría de nuevo.

Esta vez, El Amor de su vida no tendría por qué dejarlo.


End file.
